A Dinner Date Gone Wrong
by Doctor Addison Montgomery
Summary: AddisonAlex. Oneshot. Pure fluff. Addison waits for Alex to come home after a long, tiring day at work but her romantic evening doesn’t go quite as she planned. Addisex. Please review! Xx


**A Dinner Date Gone Wrong**

**Summary: Addison/Alex. Pure fluff. Addison waits for Alex to come home after a long, tiring day at work but her romantic evening doesn't go quite as she planned. Addisex.  
Reviews are loved! Xx**

-

Addison Montgomery crossed her legs in front of her and leant against the back of the well worn, brown sofa which was surprisingly comfortable despite it's appearance of being at least as old as it's owner. She was trying to think of any minute details she might have missed as she surveyed the living room. It had taken a few weeks for Addison to receive an invite back to the intern's home but she had fallen in love with it. Maybe it was something to do with living in a hotel room for so long. Now she was dividing her time away from the hospital between her hotel room and Alex's place. In the last few weeks she had been spending considerably more of her time with Alex than without him.

She gave the room another cursory check, candles were lit, the table was laid, champagne was cooling on the coffee table and the delicious aroma of their dinner was coming from the kitchen.

The phone began and Addison cursed under her breath. She prayed that it wouldn't be Alex calling to cancel. It was one of the pitfalls of being a surgeon, your job came first and your actual life was always second priority.

"Hello?" Addison answered.

"I'm going to be a bit late, I'm sorry but the surgery was more complicated than we first thought. I'll be home in an hour. Sorry, babe." Alex said, obviously in a hurry to get back to the OR.

"Okay, no worries. I'll see you later." Addison said, trying to keep disappointment out of her voice. At least he hadn't cancelled completely.

* * *

Half an hour passed. Then another quarter of an hour. Addison stood up from her seat on the sofa and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She was having second thoughts about her outfit again. She tugged at the silky aqua material trying to make it sit right, she had the feeling that it wasn't designed to stay on long. Sighing, she headed out into the kitchen and checked on the food. If she was lucky it might still be edible and still resemble what is was intended to be. She had spent hours trying to think of something to cook for them that Alex would like. They usually ordered a take away or went out to a restaurant and usually when they got together there wasn't much time for eating. Addison had tried to remember what it was that Alex usually ordered but she had drawn a blank. She also wasn't the world's best cook and could hardly ask Izzie Stevens what to cook for her ex-boyfriend could she?

* * *

An hour had passed when the phone rang again and in her heart Addison knew it would Alex calling to tell her that he wouldn't be home for hours yet.

"Hello?" She said tiredly.

"It's Alex again, we've just finished the surgery, and I'll be home in ten minutes."

Addison smiled. "Great, see you soon." She placed the phone down and headed into the kitchen, opening the over door and taking the trays of food out. "God Alex, please say you like Mexican." She muttered to herself. "Shit!" She shrieked, catching her hand on the side of the oven and recoiling from the heat. Fortunately the food made it's way safely to the counter but her hand stung. Blinking back tears Addison rushed to the sink and turned the cold water on full blast, muttering obscenities under her breath at the same time. She was starting to have a bad feeling about this evening.

"Addison?" She heard a familiar male voice shout, she swore again she hadn't expected him home quite so soon.

"In the kitchen." She replied and Alex joined her moments later.

"What did you do?" He asked.

"What does it look like?" Addison snapped, showing him her hand.

Alex forced back a smile. "Have you run it under the cold tap?"

"Yes Karev, I do happen to be a surgeon you know."

Alex smiled. "Good thing that, I'd be worried if you were a chef!" This earned him a glare and a jab in the arm from Addison's free hand. Alex picked up a piece of roasted pepper from the tray and held it out to Addison who bit off a piece.

"It's not that bad." She laughed.

Alex gingerly tried a piece of chicken. "Depends how you feel about charcoal." He joked.

Addison glared. "There's champagne in the other room." She told him.

* * *

"I'm sorry for being mean about your cooking Addie, but maybe I should stick to the catering for now?" Alex said, putting down his glass of champagne and reaching for his stack of take away menus.

Addison laughed. "That's cheating!" She took the menus from Alex's hand and placed them on the coffee table. "Alex," She said, leaning closer to him. She pressed her lips of his and drew him into a long, lingering kiss. Alex ran his hands down her body, the silk of her dress soft and cool under his fingers.

"I'm not really that hungry anymore." He helped her up and Addison led the normal familiar way to Alex's bedroom. "Not for food anyway."


End file.
